In surgical procedures, it is preferable to minimize or reduce trauma to the patient and damage to tissue. To achieve this result, surgeons try to keep incisions as small as possible. However, it is usually necessary that the surgeon have a clear view of the operating field.
A variety of retractors are available to keep an incision open and provide a clear view of the operating field. Retractors are used in surgical operations to reposition muscular tissue, vessels, nerves, and other tissue with the aid of retractor blades, thereby providing access to the site of the operation. Surgical retractors are particularly important in performing surgical procedures that involve the spinal column, where access to the surgical sight can be obtained, for example, through a posterior, posterior-lateral, anterior, lateral, or an anterior-lateral approach.
In some embodiments, a step-wise dilation of the surgical incision can be performed to gradually dilate the muscles and tissues to the required size to insert the retractor. Step-wise dilation can involve the use of a series of dilators or cannulae with successively larger diameters. This method involves first inserting the smallest dilator or cannula into an incision. Then a second dilator or cannula, with a slightly larger diameter, is slid over the smaller dilator or cannula and into the incision, thereby causing the incision to expand to the slightly larger diameter of the second dilator or cannula. This process can be repeated using a series of dilators or cannulae with successively larger diameters, until the incision is large enough to allow for insertion of the retractor. Once positioned, the retractors produce a small surgical site or window. However, most currently available retractors are large and cumbersome, requiring a long incision length that traumatizes the patient's muscles and tissue.
Therefore a need exists for a retractor that overcomes or minimizes these and other problems.